1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of glycine anhydride dimethylol, as a biocide and an antimicrobial agent to kill microorganisms present in or on substances and to preserve a variety of substances susceptible to microbial contamination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Glycine anhydride dimethylol, also known as 1,4-bis(hydroxymethyl)-2,5-piperazinedione is a known chemical compound prepared by reacting glycine anhydride, also referred to as 2,5-piperazinedione with formaldehyde according to the following formula: ##STR2## See, e.g. Cherbuliez et al., Helv. Chim. Octa, 5, 678, 688 (1923).